


Club Miracle

by goreslvt, morrigan (goreslvt)



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic), Midnight Poppyland
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, And then this happened, Bad Flirting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Poppy is a baddie and would crush it as a stripper, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, and then I though “why not a sequel”, no one talk to me I’m crying, this was originally a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goreslvt/pseuds/goreslvt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/goreslvt/pseuds/morrigan
Summary: “You know, you sure pissed off Candy.” She spoke, a small giggle falling from her lips. He glanced over at her, confusion clear on his face. “I don’t think I have ever seen anyone reject her. She walked over bitching about how…” He stopped listening and studied her in the dimly lit space. Her dark hair tumbled over her shoulders and brushed the top of her ribs, looking like ribbons of silk. A breeze swept through and she shivered, wrapping an arm around her waist. He watched as she interrupted her story about Caramel? Candace? Whatever… and took a drag of her cigarette, the cherry lighting up her plush lips. They were stained a soft pink and pursed invitingly. She licked them after pulling the cigarette away and his mind quickly conjured up the image of her on her knees before him. He swallowed a groan, pushing the vision away. She stared up at him, her mouth forming words he couldn’t hear over the sound of the blood very quickly leaving his brain. Something about her piqued his interest.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is some of the first smut I have ever written. Go easy on me.

The club was hazy and dark, save for the neon lights that lit the stage at the center of the room. Tora sat at the bar, sipping at his whiskey and burning through his cigarettes. Being here made him tense. There were too many hidden spots, too many dark corners and it made his brain work overtime as his eyes danced over the faces of the patrons. A woman stalked towards him, flicking her pink hair over her shoulder as she stared into his eyes. He sighed and took another sip of his drink. She reached him, a vampish smile on her lips.  
“Hey there handsome, want a dance?” She purred, her small hand dragging down his bicep.  
“No.” He snapped, draining the rest of his whiskey. She stared at him expectantly before he waved her off with his hand. The dancer scoffed and strode away, seeking out her next victim. He rose, digging his phone out of his pocket and walked out the back door, typing out a text to his boss. He leaned against the wall of the alley, pressing send.

Looks good here boss. Am I free to leave?

Within seconds, a response was returned and he glared at his phone.

I need you at the club all night tonight. I have some important clients meeting there and I would like to avoid any issues that may arise. 

He shook his pack, knocking a cigarette out, lighting it and taking a deep drag. The club door swung open and the soft click of heels on cement drew his attention. She wore a black zip up jacket that stopped just above a pair of sheer black stockings paired with tall red heels. He watched as the woman dug through the pockets of her jacket, searching for something. 

“Can I get a light?” She asked, closing the distance between them. He flicked it on, holding it out to her. She leaned in, taking a deep breath before settling against the wall, mimicking his posture. They stood in silence, the sounds of the bass floating into the alleyway. 

“You know, you sure pissed off Candy.” She spoke, a small giggle falling from her lips. He glanced over at her, confusion clear on his face. “I don’t think I have ever seen anyone reject her. She walked over bitching about how…” He stopped listening and studied her in the dimly lit space. Her dark hair tumbled over her shoulders and brushed the top of her ribs, looking like ribbons of silk. A breeze swept through and she shivered, wrapping an arm around her waist. He watched as she interrupted her story about Caramel? Candace? Whatever… and took a drag of her cigarette, the cherry lighting up her plush lips. They were stained a soft pink and pursed invitingly. She licked them after pulling the cigarette away and his mind quickly conjured up the image of her on her knees before him. He swallowed a groan, pushing the vision away. She stared up at him, her mouth forming words he couldn’t hear over the sound of the blood very quickly leaving his brain. Something about her piqued his interest. 

“Well, if you decide to stop being such a party pooper, come find me. I have to go get ready for my set.” She stated, dropping the butt before stamping it out. He watched her hips sway, the bottoms of her round cheeks peeking at him. She glanced back as she opened the door, shooting him a wink. The metal door closed and so did his eyes, the fantasy returning. He could see her big doe eyes staring up at him through those thick lashes that topped them. He flicked away his now finished cigarette and retreated back in the doors, taking back his seat at the bar. 

“Please welcome Bunny to the stage.” Small cheers erupted and he settled in, a fresh glass in hand. 

The lights dimmed and a figure appeared, her back to the crowd. The music started and her pale skin glowed against the white LED light strips. Those red heels gave her away and his attention was now undivided. He took a long drink, watching as she circled the pole, her legs seeming impossibly long. His eyes trailed up them to the rest of her, taking in the sight of her. She was much more bare now, wearing a lace panelled thong that was held on by three straps on either side, caging her voluptuous curves. The bra was similar, its cups were a sheer lace and from the center of the band, a thin strip of lace extended to her throat, looping around to create a choker. It was easily the sexiest thing he had ever seen, but more likely it was her that made it look so tantalizing. He watched as she moved languidly, dropping to her knees, throwing her head in a small circle. She spread her legs, running her hands up the insides of her thighs and up her torso, giving her breasts a firm squeeze. Tora felt the sweat beading on his upper lip and his pants begin to tighten against his forming erection. She looked up, crawling across the stage, holding his gaze the entire time. His head was swimming with filth and he slammed his drink, turning to request another from the bartender. With a new drink, he affixed his attention back to her. Her hips swung gracefully as she strode to the pole, hooking a leg around it and pulling herself up. The rest of the dance was a blur, between the music and the lights and the look in her eyes, he was effectively hypnotized. The music faded out and the lights dimmed, her figure disappearing behind the curtain that dressed the stage.

His shirt was suddenly far too tight at his throat and he turned in his seat, resting his head in his hands, drawing a cigarette from the pack and lighting it. The smoke filled his lungs and he wished desperately for it to clear his head. He had never felt so drawn to a woman like he was to this mysterious being. A warm hand interrupted his thoughts, resting on his forearm.

“Gin & Tonic, please.” She ordered. Tora spun his chair to look at her, wishing he could rip her bra off and take her right then and there. Her drink is placed at the bar and her fingers wrap gracefully around the glass, her free one migrating from his arm to his knee. Her hand feels hot even through his jeans and he swallows the lump in his throat. 

“So how did you like my dance?” His brain raced as he tried to find the right words. 

“It was good.” He kicked himself mentally. It was good. Way to really sound like a dick. She laughs, her hand moving higher on his thigh, trails of fire in its wake. His eyes meet hers and he melts slightly under her gaze. 

“So, what brings you to the club tonight? You don’t seem one for this scene.” She questions before taking a drink. He watches as a small droplet escapes the confines of her mouth and sits on her lower lip. Without thinking, his thumbs swipe it away, lingering against the softness.

“Work.” He finally responds, pulling away.

“Must be an interesting line of work if it brings you here.” She chirps, moving closer to him. He grunts in response, trying to will away his erection. He knows she can sense his anxiety and gives him a soft smile. “You don’t have to be so nervous around me, handsome. I promise I don’t bite, unless you ask me nicely.” He smirks in response, thinking of her teeth on his neck. 

“The names Tora, and does asking politely simply mean saying please?” He retorts, earning a knowing glance from her. 

“Donnie dear, two shots of vodka.” She requests. They appear in seconds and she slides one to him. They both knock back the liquid and Tora relishes in the burn, feeling it gives him a much needed kick of confidence. She moves her hand into his, pulling him from his stool and guiding them to a small couch in the corner of the club. She pushes him down, climbing astride, slinging an arm over his shoulder. 

“So Bunny, you must be new. I’ve never seen you here before. I don’t think I could forget a woman like you. ” He takes a sip of his drink, watching her face. 

“A woman like me? Now what exactly does that mean?” She avoids his question, instead asking one of her own. She grinds down onto him, her breathing becoming labored. 

“You’ve got a body made for sin. The embodiment of every man's wet dreams.” He responds, resting his free hand on her hip, toying with the elastic straps of her panties. 

“You’ve got quite the silver tongue on you there, mister.” She replies, twisting a hand around a stray lock of his hair. She traces his jawline, moving her body to the beat of the song that had started to play. 

“What do I have to do to show you what this silver tongue can really do.” He licks his lips as she gyrates lightly on his lap. There’s no hiding his attraction and he feels her push down, her panty clad pussy teasing his straining cock. She leans in, her breath tickling his ear, her tongue finding the shell of his ear. His breath catches in his chest and his cock twitches. 

“Ask me very nicely.” She finally speaks, nipping lightly at the skin beneath his ear. A growl rumbles through his chest and he finishes his drink in one large gulp, discarding the glass and wrapping his large hands around her waist. 

“And if I don’t ask nicely?” He flashes a dangerous smile. 

“Would you like to find out?” Her hand fell to his chest, her fingers toying with the buttons. He nods dumbly and she stands, pulling him up again. She leads him up the stairs past a velvet rope and into a private room, his eyes glued to her heart shaped ass the entire time. He sits on the leather sofa, pulling her onto his lap, their lips meeting instantly. She tastes like strawberry chapstick and his tongue presses to the seam of her mouth, feeling it give way. His tongue is demanding and savors the feeling of her beneath him. She grinds against him and he can feel her wetness through his jeans. Their kiss is fiery and desperate as he pulls her tighter to him, his hands wandering to the swells of her cheeks. He lifts her, twisting their bodies so that her back is flush with the seat and he moves his lips to her throat. His kisses trail over her chest, his hands moving expertly behind her back, unhooking her bra. He tosses the top away, taking an erect, pink nipple into his mouth. He sucked and nibbled at it, earning a breathy moan. He repeats the motions on the other. His lips wander further, kissing down her chest and stomach to the edges of her panties, catching the elastic in his teeth and pulling them down. The smell of her arousal fills his nose and he grins, nudging her thighs apart, staring at the inviting pink lips of her pussy. 

“What are you do- Oh!” Her words melt into a moan as his tongue slips between her folds, seeking out her clit. He flicks over it and her hands find his hair, pulling his face in deeper. His tongue darted to her hole, lapping up the sweet nectar and eliciting another delicious moan. He focused back on the sensitive nub, two fingers slipping into her soaking sex. He pumps them deeply, her voice bouncing off the dark walls, need dripping from every moan.  
“Tora, fuck! Please. I need you.” She begged, pushing him deeper into her velvety walls. He smirked, curling his fingers into her faster. He brushes something inside her, causing her back to arch and his name to come tumbling off her lips. Seeking to elicit such a dangerously alluring response again, he focuses in on the spot. A string of expletives and whines fall from her swollen lips and he sends her crashing through the waves of an orgasm, her body quaking beneath his touch. He withdraws his soaking fingers and the woman steals them, sinking them deep into the enveloping heat of her mouth. Her tongue works them, sucking and licking away her own pussy juice, her eyes glued to his. He growls once more, climbing over her, taking her nipple into his mouth again, his left hand teasing the other with feather light touches and fleeting pinches. Her thighs wrap around his waist and her hands work feverishly to undo his pants. He feels them release and slide down his thighs, his cock springing free. 

“I like to be on top.” She informs him, using her leverage to sit them up, before colliding her mouth against his once more. Tora adjusts, never parting from their frenzied kiss. Their teeth clack as they claw at each other. Before he knows it, Bunny is sinking herself down his length and he throws his head back, a groan escaping his lungs. She gyrates, her tight walls squeezing him. 

“Fuck you’re so damn tight, Bunny.” He whines against her skin. 

“Poppy.” She corrects, breathless as she rides him, drawing herself closer to a second orgasm. She begins to rock faster and faster and he begins to feel the telltale fire kick up in his stomach and his balls begin to tighten. “Fuck Tora, you’re so fucking big. I ” She keens, 

“God, your mouth is fuckin’ filthy Poppy, I love it.” He latches onto her neck, sucking and biting at the soft skin, his big hands massaging the flesh of her hips, relishing at how they sink into the softness. He drives his hips up into her, slamming his cock so deep into her that she can do nothing but howl in pleasure, her nails drawing blood from his back. He watches as her tits bounce in time with his pumps. It’s so lewd and he finds himself careening towards his own climax. She tightens around him, soaking his lap as she comes again.

“Come in me, daddy!” The words leave her mouth and he pauses before fucking up into her wildly and letting loose, his cock twitches as he spills his cum inside her. She collapses into his chest and he holds her tightly, working to regain his breath. 

“Fuck Tora.” She says, panting against him. 

“Yeah. Fuck.” He chuckles, rubbing a hand over her back. They separate and poppy seeks out her discarded clothes, dressing and making light conversation. 

“Well, thank you very much for such a wonderful night.” She holds her hand out, aiming for a handshake but instead finds that Tora fishes out a business card and a few bills. She draws her hand away, looking at him confused. 

“Hotline to a lethal weapon.” He smirks, adding “As for the bills, buy yourself something nice to wear to dinner.”

“Dinner?” She questions, sliding the card and cash into the waistband of her panties. 

“Tomorrow night. I want to take you to dinner.” He states dully, fixing his jeans and shirt. 

“Tomorrow night.” She whispers to herself, a smile donning her face. “It’s a date then.” She affirms, placing a kiss on his lips. She moves to leave but he pulls her back, letting her fall into his lap.

“I’m not done with you yet, sweetheart. That was just the beginning.” He whispers against her neck, his hand finding her breast once more.


	2. For Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs on repeat:   
> Greek Tradgedy - The Wombats   
> Here (in your arms) - hellogoodbye   
> Miracle - Foo Fighters

Poppy glanced at the clock, realizing it was nearly time for Tora to arrive. She gave her hair and makeup a quick inspection before walking to her closet. She pulled her dress from the hanger, stepping into it and giving a quick shimmy and bounce to help it ease over her hips. She zipped up, staring at herself in the reflection of the mirror, suddenly questioning if the dress was too formal looking. 

_ Wear something elegant. We will be having dinner at The Black Swan. I will pick you up at 7 sharp. _

She read the text again, soothing her nerves.The Black Swan was one of the nicest restaurants in Narin City. Feeling more confident in her choice, she smiled, admiring the garment. It was a dusty rose color, small diamonds embroidered in the shape of delicate daisies decorated the bodice before fading off. It ended just below her knees, and she paired it with a pair of nude pumps and a simple silver necklace, the pendant nestling in the space between her breasts. A knock sounded from the door and she jumped, her heart thundering in her chest. She grabbed her white clutch, making her way to the front door. When she opened it, a blush crept to her cheeks. Standing before her was Tora clad in a black button up, grey slacks and a black pea coat. He smiled at her and she couldn’t help but notice how handsome he looked, his dimples and the soft crinkles of crows feet. 

“I feel a little underdressed.” He joked, his eyes travelling over her body. 

“I think I might be overdressed. If we have a few minutes I’m sure I can change into something a little less… Formal.” She started to step back to change but he caught her wrist, stopping her. 

“Ya look perfect.” He stated, pulling her hand to his mouth, placing a small kiss on it. Poppy’s blush deepened and she grabbed a white blazer from the hook next to the door, ushering them into the hallway.

The ride was tense and quiet, only the soft sounds of the radio ricocheting off the windows. They pulled in front of the restaurant and Tora darted from his seat to her door, opening it and presenting a hand to take. 

“Well , aren’t you quite the gentleman.” She teased, taking it and exiting the car. Tora handed the valet a bill and his keys before leading them into the restaurant. They took their seat, ordered their drinks and struggled to make polite conversation. Her small hand was captured in Tora’s large one, feeling so casual and right. 

“Thank you.” She finally spoke, breaking the awkward silence that had shrouded them.

“What fer?” He questioned, cocking his head to one side slightly. A small tendril of his onyx hair tumbled forward and she reached across the table, tucking it behind his ear. 

“For taking me out.” She responded,pulling her hand away. They held each other’s gaze and Poppy’s heart quickened. 

“Ya shouldn’t thank me for treating you to what you deserve.” His response was quiet, shy almost. She smiled softly and opened her mouth to speak when they were interrupted by the waiter. The pair ordered their dinner and returned to staring at each other. 

“So,” Poppy started, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb. “You sure clean up nice.” She finished, a smirk crossing her lips as she watched Tora’s blush form. 

“I could say the same for you. Generally I don’t know what a girl looks like in her underwear before I take her out to dinner.” He retorted, giving her body a quick once over again. 

“Brave of you to assume I normally wear that kind of thing,” She paused, watching him lift his cup to his mouth “Or that I normally wear underwear at all.” Her voice had become low and husky. Tora choked on his strawberry juice, his eyes going wide. 

“Ya really are a tease, ya know that?” He remarked, wiping his mouth with the back of his free hand. Poppy discretely slipped off a heel beneath the table, bringing her foot up to his lap, her stockinged toes brushing his inner thigh before it settled between his legs. She felt his muscles tense, his hand creeping down to grip the offending limb.

“Me? A tease? Whatever could make you think that?” She punctuated her response with a nudge to his now growing erection. His lips tightened into a tight smile as he tried to scoot away, her foot following him. 

Their dinner arrived and Poppy spent the majority of it flicking coquettish glances to Tora’s face. She massaged his bulge with her feet, adding more pressure every time the waiter made his way over. She giggled watching as Tora spoke through gritted teeth, trying his hardest to keep his cool. 

“Ya playin’ with fire, sweetheart.” He warned, his eyes flashing brightly.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.” She taunted, rubbing her foot across his aching length. Tora was tense through a majority of dinner and dessert, the final straw being when Poppy peered at him through half lidded eyes and swiped a dollop of whipped cream and wiped it across her tongue. He watched the way her forefinger disappeared between her lips and his cock ached as he pictured the way they had felt on him just the night before. He couldn’t handle it anymore and rose to his feet, pulling a wad of bills from his wallet and throwing them onto the table. Poppy calmly slid her foot back into her shoe and collected her things before following behind Tora, laughing to herself at the way his neck muscles flexed as he worked to contain his temper. They made it back to the car and Tora’s knuckles were white on the shift knob when Poppy’s hand slid it’s way over to his lap, her finger’s tucking themselves into the waistband of his pants. Her fingers worked deftly, popping the button of his slacks in one quick motion. 

“Poppy…” His tone was dangerously calm as she palmed him over his boxers. 

“Tora.” She singsonged, a devious glimmer in her eyes. He struggled to focus on the road, street signs whizzing past as he pressed down harder on the pedal. Poppy continued her torture, squeezing and stroking him. They finally pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex and Tora was grateful for the reprieve from her constant teasing. He fastened his pants and followed Poppy up the stairs to her apartment, watching her shapely figure move so gracefully up the steps. Once at her door, she smiled and stood on her toes, planting a small kiss to his lips. 

“Thank you again for tonight, Tora. It was amazing.” She wrapped her arms around him, taking in the smell of his cologne. He kissed the top of her head and pulled away. 

“Anything for you, darlin’.” He whispered. She opened her door, hanging her coat back on the hook, looking back at Tora, the wicked grin returning. 

“Would you like to come in for a night cap?” She asked, trying her hardest to appear innocent. He stared at her, his eyes narrow as he searched her face. He entered the small apartment and turned to lock the door.  _ I’ll have to get her better locks. These could be picked in no time flat.  _ He shook his head, noting that Poppy had left him in the living room, a few wisps of hair disappearing through the bedroom door giving her away. 

“Glasses are in the cupboard above the coffeemaker and liquor is on the top shelf of the pantry.” She called out, her voice surprisingly clear even through the walls and doors. He followed her instructions, filling two tumblers with bourbon. His mind wandered to what she might be doing in the room, if she was going to wander out here naked and let him take her right there on the kitchen counter. Or maybe the dining table. Or the couch. He continued to picture all the different places he could fuck her, smirking into his glass. He hadn’t realized that she had joined him until he felt her small hand brush along his back as she passed behind him. He glanced down at her and nearly dropped his glass. A short silk robe encased her, the belt of it cinching her waist. Dainty pink straps slithered from it, latching delicately to a pair of black garters. His mouth went dry and she smiled innocently at him. Tora maneuvers, trapping her between his body and the counter. She pushed his body away and his mind began to race.  _ Did I push too much? Does she not want me anymore?  _ Before he became trapped further in the spiral of his own thoughts, he was ripped back to reality as his slacks and boxers were yanked to the floor, pooling around his ankles. He could do nothing but gawk as she took him into her mouth, his dick hitting the back of her throat. Still, she pushed to take him deeper, her nose brushing against the skin of his pelvis. She moved expertly, bobbing her head across the length of him, her small hands softly gripping as his balls. His hand fell to the top of her head, holding her against him. She pulled back, a string of saliva connecting his cock to her lips. It looked so lecherous and she shed her robe, revealing her body to him. She was  _ only  _ wearing the garters and garter belt. She swallowed him again, her tongue working the tip of his cock and he bucked his hips, holding her head in place. Poppy buried her fingers deep within her pussy, her thumb swirling against her clit. She moaned desperately against him, the vibrations rocking through his body. He pushed deeper, faster, watching as tears welled in her eyes. The sight shouldn’t have turned him on but it did, her mascara streaking as the first tears fell. He drew himself from her. 

“Are you okay? Why did you stop?” She questioned, gripping his hips and pulling him back to her. 

“Yer cryin, Pops. Just wanted to check on ya. If it ever gets too much just tap my thigh twice okay?” He explained, his hands cupping her face. 

“Yes sir, now will you please get back to fucking my throat?” She asked, licking her lips salaciously. He groaned and obliged, pushing through her lips and fucking into her mouth. She moaned again, her nails digging into the muscles of his thighs. She grabbed his ass, holding him to her and swallowed, her throat tightening around him. It felt so unbelievable and he could feel his orgasm creeping forth. Not wanting their fun to end so soon, he stepped back, watching a pout forming. He reached down, slinging her over his shoulder and marching towards the bedroom. 

“Ya know, back at the restaurant, you were making it real hard for me to be a gentleman.” He admitted, slapping her bare cheeks. 

“Maybe I didn’t want a gentleman. Maybe I wanted you to demand I crawl under the table and pay for my torture.” She purred. His steps faltered as he pictured it, her dress bunched around her waist as she fucked herself, his cock deep in her throat. He tossed her onto the bed, his hands pushing apart her thighs. 

“Watch your mouth, sweetheart. Things like that make me wanna wreck ya pretty little body.” He advised, rubbing the head of his cock through her soaking lips. 

“Is that a promise?” She smirked. He growled, his hand finding her throat, squeezing lightly. She moaned, her eyes fluttering closed. He grinned deviously, slamming his cock into her, her tits bouncing against the sudden force. He fucked her, his strokes fast and deep, his fingers gripping tightly at her throat. 

“Can’t even choke me like you mean it.” She bit, her voice straining against the pressure of his palm. He snarled, his hand releasing her throat and cracking across her cheek before affixing itself tighter in its original position. Her eyes flashed and she came, her walls clenching tightly around him. 

“Oh, ya like being roughed up?” He asked, watching as she nodded slightly, catching her lip between her teeth. He slapped her again with his free hand, her moan coming out hoarse and guttural. The vision of her completely at his mercy, begging for it, was too much. He wanted to tear her apart and discover every last atom that made up this woman, to find the light that shone within her and take it for himself. He wanted to bite down on every fleshy place on her and mark her as his. She was his. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she bucked up against him, timing their thrusts. Her fingers clung to the sheets, her knuckles white. He tightened his grip, watching as her eyes rolled back in pleasure. His free hand gripped the soft tissue of her thigh, relishing in the way it molded to his large hand. He felt his orgasm racing quickly to its peak and with a few stuttered pumps, he was draining himself into her. He released her throat and bent down, placing several soft kisses to her cheeks. She beamed at him, her chest heaving as she caught her breath. He collapsed beside her, pulling her into his arms. He absentmindedly rubbed her back as she nestled herself deeper within his arms. 

“You okay, beautiful? You need me to get you anything?” He inquired, kissing her face again, soothing the red marks on her cheek. 

“I’m okay Tora. That was fucking incredible.You’re incredible.” She whispered, winding her legs through his, holding him in place. He smiled against the top of her head, accepting that this woman was all he had ever wanted. In 24 hours, she had stolen his heart and he had no intention of asking for it back. It was like all those stupid books Quincey wrote, the ones where two unsuspecting characters fell for each other at first sight. 

“Don’t leave. Stay with me?” She sounded so soft and sweet and he felt his heart stutter. He pulled her tighter. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it. I’ll stay for as long as you’ll have me.” He meant every word. They slept, their limbs tangled together, their bodies sticky with sweat. Tora wished that they could stay like this forever and he had a feeling that Poppy felt the same. 

___________

“Tora, come on! We are gonna be late!” Poppy hollered from the bathroom, securing her earring. She heard the sounds of him grumbling under his breath and smiled. Walking into the living room, she watched him wrestling to dress the child who was fighting it as hard as could be. His eyes found her and he bolted, wrapping himself around her legs. 

“Little asshole won’t let me put his pants on.” Tora stated, tossing the useless pants onto the floor. 

“He’s stubborn. Just like his daddy. Isn’t that right my sweet little Ronzo” She reached down and picked their son up, blowing raspberries against his cheeks. The soft pattern of feet drew their attention to the hallway where a young girl emerged, smoothing her dress. Their daughter was a near perfect copy of Poppy with Tora’s dark hair and amber eyes. 

“Yuwa, can you grab my purse from the kitchen? We have to get going. Don’t you want to find out if you’re having a brother or a sister?” Poppy asked, grabbing for Ronzo’s pants. Tora rose, pulling the young boys pants onto his wriggling legs and ushering his family out the door. The children fought, pushing each other as they raced to get to the car first. 

Poppy and Tora stopped at the door, watching as their daughter chased her brother around the yard. Poppy grinned at her husband, placing a small kiss on his cheek. 

“Are you ready?” She asked, watching as his hand found her bulging belly. The baby kicked and his eyes watered. 

“With you, I can take on anything.” He assured, kissing his beautiful wife. “For as long as you’ll have me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was just supposed to be more shameless smut and then I was listening to Miracle and pictured Tora as a dad and cried


End file.
